Financial institutions often issue loans to their customers in the form of mortgages, installment loans, credit lines, credit card accounts, and other accounts whereby the customer incurs a debt in favor of the financial institution. In some cases, a customer might not repay the debt in accordance with the terms and conditions of the loan. For example, the customer might not make a payment by the due date. Missing a payment may be indicative of the customer's inability or difficulty in meeting loan obligations and may present financial risk to the financial institution in the event the customer is unable to satisfy the outstanding loan balance. To mitigate this risk, representatives of the financial institution may manually contact the customer (e.g., via telephone, letter, e-mail, etc.) to offer assistance to the customer in paying all or part of past-due balances or installments of a loan account. In some instances, the customer may initiate contact with the financial institution to seek such assistance. Such assistance may be an offer for credit counseling, an offer for an alternative payment plan for the loan, or other suitable assistance.